The taking of Clary 1, 2, 3
by EJML-Isotope
Summary: Clary's haunted by a memory that she's finally trying to forget but the past seems to want to repeat itself. Jace left without a care in the world but now he's back, seemingly under the impression that everything's perfect. Well, Clary plans on making his life hell. That is, providing she can get over her own personal hell first, thwart the evil stalking New York and evade death.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Here I am again with another fic. Even though I should probably finish one fic before I start another but oh well :D Please let me know what you think and if you like it etc. I think it might be a wise idea for me to start saying: explicably no flames, constructive criticism only. If you do flame then I will have something to say about it *smiles sweetly*

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Mortal instruments. That brilliance belongs to Cassandra Clare.

Chapter 1 –The reunion (part 1).

Clary POV.

"It will never work out Clary. Just leave it be now. Don't make this harder on yourself than what it already is."

"What do you mean?" I gasped, taking an attentive step towards him.

He recoiled from me as if I was coated in poison. This hurt way too much. I contained a sob.

"So…your breaking up with me?" I tried to keep the wavering out of my voice. And undoubtedly failed miserably.

He nodded. Firm jaw set, golden eyes hard.

I'd never seen him like this. Well, at least not with me. He was cold and distant.

Uncaring.

I opened my mouth to say something. Anything. But nothing came. He started walking towards me. I reached out to him. Longing to run my fingers through his silky golden locks and press his lips to mine but he ignored me and walked straight past me.

A tear leaked out of my eye.

He didn't stop. Didn't turn back.

"Wait!" I finally screamed. He didn't stop. "Wait!" I screamed again.

I started to run after him. He turned the corner of the road and I picked up my pace to catch up to him.

But he was gone.

"No!" I cried, a cry that was wrenched from the bottom of my heart.

I fell to the ground, the darkness of the evening closing in around me.

I just lay there. Wishing for him to come back but knowing that it were a hopeless case.

I heard male voices, as I just lay there, broken and hurting. I rolled slightly to see that four males looming above me.

I didn't care.

They started coming closer, closing in around me.

I still didn't care.

I could just make out what they were saying. Or rather, what they were going to do with me.

"She looks helpless…let's take her." One guy said. He had muddy brown eyes and light brown hair, sticking up randomly from his head.

I knew what they were planning, but I still couldn't bring myself to care.

But as they started grabbing me roughly by the arms and legs, and half dragging half carrying me over to a deserted alleyway_

My eyes sprung open and my body gave a jolt at the memory. I sat bolt upright in bed, whipping my head back and forth to banish the nightmare of a memory.

I dragged my fingers through my tangled red curls and down my face and then pinched the bridge of my nose.

It was 6:30 am. Like usual.

This was my normal routine. Go to bed at 1:00 am, go through the horrible haunting memory, wake up at 6:30 am, have a shower, meet Simon to hang out until about 5:30pm, go home and draw, try to forget about the past, go to bed as late as possible to try and hopefully avoid nightmare/memory but to no avail. The cycle repeats…and repeats…and repeats…

No matter what I do, I can't forget. That one memory is burned into my brain forever.

I try to act normal, for my mom…for Simon…for Luke…for everyone…

But I don't think I fool them. Well, not Simon anyway. He knows me to well.

He knows me as well as Him.

I thought I knew Him to. But obviously not, because I thought that He would never leave me. But He did.

Wanting to forget things at least for two minutes, I swung my legs over the bed and shoved my choppy red bangs out of my eyes.

Out of nowhere, a pale practically transparent hand shot out from the shadows and locked roughly around my wrist. I jumped at the sudden movement and yanked desperately on its hold.

"Let me go!" I cried.

_They started grabbing me roughly by the arms…_

"You must come with us now…" a voice hissed eerily.

_Half dragging half carrying me over to a deserted…_

I gasped. "No!" I yanked free of the tight hold on my wrist and didn't waste a moment before dashing into the landing. I pressed my back against the smooth cool wall. It felt good against my flushed sweaty skin.

My breathing was laboured and my hands were in fists down by my side. What is going on…? The door at the bottom of the stairs creaked as it was eased open.

I stopped breathing abruptly, praying that the thing from downstairs would go away.

The tacky uncarpeted stairs creaked loudly as weight was distributed onto them.

I crept carefully over to the banister on shaking legs, and peered over the side. My red curly hair falling heavily downs both sides of my face.

There was nothing there.

Cool air chilled the back of my neck and I whirled around. There was nothing there.

My breaths were too shallow and fast; I was getting too scared to function. Calm down Clary.

Another loud creak brought my attention back down towards the stairs. I peeked over the side of the banister again and screamed a blood-curdling scream.

A chalky white face with black malicious eyes was gazing up at me; it's dirty blonde hair inches from my own.

Its hair was splayed out around its face, and a wicked grin stretched its lips and distorted its features slightly.

"You come with me now…" it whispered, reaching a hand up towards my face.

I leapt backwards and twist around to get away from the leering creature and collide with something. A body. And it was alive.

I kicked out at the body, desperately wanting to get away from it.

It tightened its grip on me.

_They started grabbing me roughly by the arms…_

I fought harder, lashing out with my nails, kicking frantically with my feet.

"Clary? Clary stop it! Calm down!" an urgent voice sounded in my ear.

I froze. I knew that voice. I knew it well. In fact, a little too well. It brought back memories. One in particular…

"Clary?" came the voice again.

"Jace?" I whispered, and then I burst into tears.

"Clary?" he was clearly startled.

I fell against his chest and sobbed, despite my best efforts to stay strong. I know I should be mad at him for just leaving like he did and then showing up in my apartment with no warning but I couldn't help it. I needed him. I needed him to function properly. Obviously he didn't need to survive.

"Shhh. Your okay." He soothed me.

"Oh Jace!" I sobbed, clutching his top roughly in my hands and crushing myself closer to him.

"You come with me now…" he whispered into my hair just above my ear. His breath tickled my skin.

I stopped crushing my self to him and pulled back. "No." I choked out. The sound almost illegible as it sounded more like a strangled cat than a word.

He reached for me again.

"No." I repeated, with more force this time. I stepped backwards.

"Come with me now!" he commanded, walking towards me and grasping my upper arm.

I wrenched my arm away from him with such velocity that it propelled me backwards into the hard wall. I cracked my head against the wall with a sickening _thud _and literally saw stars.

I felt two hands grasp my upper arms and start to drag me along the rough carpet.

I tried to struggle but my effort was futile. I was feeling like jelly and my eyes were extremely heavy.

The darkness closed in around me…

End chapter!

**So? What did y'all think? Leave a review! Pretty please? *Gives puppy dog eyes* they really make my day. **

**Remember though- NO FLAMES! (Unless you want me to throw a bitch fit) CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM ONLY! **

**I don't mind being given ways to improve I just don't like people saying mean stuff. Understandable right?**

**Anyway, I'm waffling here…**

**Please leave a review! **

**Xxx**


	2. Waking Nighmare

Thanks to all my reviewers! Just want to clear one thing up…when Clary woke and found out that she had demon things in her house she was kind of freaked out so when Jace shows up she instantly goes to him for protection regardless of what he did to her before. And yes she is going to be pissed at him.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does but I do own this particular plot. **

**Reminder- *warning* do not flame but constructive criticism is allowed.**

Chapter starting!

Chapter 2- Waking nightmare.

Clary POV.

"Clary? Wake up. Can you hear me? Please wake up!" a voice begged me.

I wanted to reply. I wanted to sit up and say 'yes I can hear you. I'm alright.' But I couldn't find my lips.

"Give her time to recover. She is probably still in shock." Said a calm soothing voice. It was deep and smooth as silkand oddly comforting even though it was not familiar to me.

"She has been 'recovering' for three hours now!" The first voice- a female voice- snapped back impatiently. "Clary? Come on, wake up!"

I felt something soft tickling my cheeks, and my eyes fluttered open to the reveal someone's hair in my face. From the strong smell of vanilla, it was Isabelle.

Wait. Isabelle Lightwood? No, it couldn't be, she left, along with him. Along with all of them.

"Clary!" the girl shrieked, and I instantly knew it was Isabelle because none else could shriek quite as loud as her- except maybe me- "Your awake. Finally. We were all so worried."

"Hey Isabelle, uh, what exactly are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I'm checking to see if you are alright." She replied, oblivious to my lack of understanding.

"Yes, but_" I was trying to explain to Isabelle, who was obviously determined to miss my point, abut my surprise of her being here, when a male voice cut me off.

It was the deep soothing voice from before.

"Miss? Can you please tell me your name?" he asked, moving Isabelle out the way so he could come closer to me. He had light brown hair cut short and dark brown eyes. So dark that you could hardly see the pupil amongst the iris.

I frowned slightly. "Of course I know my name. What kind of stupid question is that?"

"It's not a stupid question if you are suffering from concussion." A voice snapped. I turned my head and glared at the person. Surprise surprise it was Alec.

"I'm not concussed!" I yell, outraged at this wild accusation.

"No, just really stupid." He retorted angrily.

"I'm not stupid!" I growl.

"Your really annoying!" he growled back, his hands in fists at his side.

Alec and me had never gotten on. Never ever!

"Well, you're an asshat!" I retorted. I felt my blood boiling from just being in the same room as him.

"Well your_" Alec began, his face turning red in anger.

"Enough!" Isabelle yelled, at the top of her very healthy lungs.

"Now Miss, if you could just tell me your name please…" the young man was saying calmly. He leant towards me slightly. He was quite tall, about 5ft10.

"I don't give my name to strangers." I snap, without breaking my glare with Alec.

Hey, what can I say? I'm stubborn and I never back down from a glaring contest.

"I'm Alaric. And you are?" I could her the smile in his voice. Alec looked away, muttering quietly but I swear I picked out the words 'Clary' and 'annoying' and 'stubborn'.

"I'm Clary." I turn my head, my curls resting on my shoulders, as I smile at the man.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise" I reply, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Its good to finally see your eyes staring back at me." Isabelle interjected, smiling warmly at me.

I frowned back. She had some explaining to do. Best friends don't just leave each other.

She seemed to pick up on this since she lowered her gaze and turned her head away from me.

"Now, Clary" Alaric said, taking a seat in the armchair beside my bed, "Can you please tell me what happened earlier on this morning?"

I slumped back against the soft pillows behind me and though hard.

Isabelle climbed up onto the bottom of the bed, pulling her skirt down over her knees as she waited impatiently fro me to begin.

"Well…I woke up real early but that's nothing knew and_" I began, still trying to sort my thoughts out while also trying to sort out certain parts of the story. Like, I couldn't exactly blurt out that I wake up real early due to a nightmare I have every night about Jace leaving me.

"Why do you wake up real early?" Alaric asked, folding his hands in his lap.

"Uh…I…. uh…." I floundered around in my head desperately trying to think up an excuse.

"Don't even think about lying." Isabelle warned me, her eyes fixing me with a look that clearly said, 'I know you inside out don't bother pulling any funny business'.

That was the problem with best friends…they DID know you inside out, whether you were still friends or not.

Or in this case, if they hadn't seen you for ages.

"I…had a nightmare." I said quickly, turning away from them. I so didn't want to talk about this.

"What kind of nightmare? Is it the same one every night?" She asked, concern saturating he voice.

"I don't want to talk about it. All you need to know…I mean…all there is to say is that I woke up early and then I saw a demon in my house. I ran out into the landing and looked over the banister as there were sounds coming from downstairs and I thought someone was breaking in. There was a chill on the back of my neck, like a really cold hand but kind of like mist. Then I looked back over the banister when there was a loud creak and there was a face. A horrible face. These things all kept repeating 'You come with me now…"' I paused to stop a lump over hysteria from breaking out of my throat.

"Its okay Clary." Alaric soothed me.

"Then Jace showed up. But he was evil." I turned to face Isabelle. "He said that I had to go with him! He was going to take me somewhere! I didn't want to go!" I was screaming now, the hysteria was too much to bear.

"Clary!" Isabelle had me by the shoulders and was shaking me roughly. "Stop it! Calm down!" She yelled over my mangled screams.

I crammed a knuckle into my mouth to block the screams.

"Clary, Jace isn't evil. I think you have got a concussion_" she said, gently pushing my hair off my face.

"No!" I cried. "I know what I saw!"

"Okay, Clary, okay." She continued to soothe my hair back, murmuring calming words to me.

I eventually relaxed.

Marginally.

"Now Clary. Can you please explain the rest of the story." Alaric urged.

"Alaric!" Isabelle snapped her voice astonished. "Leave her alone for now. We can talk about it later_" her arms wrapped around me protectively.

"What good will that do Isabelle? Prolonging this for her? It will only get worse for her. Plus we have to find out what happened exactly. You know why." He gave Isabelle a stern meaningful look.

I had managed to calm down enough to make sense of what they were saying. Slowly, I sat up and looked between Alaric and Isabelle. "Wha_"

"I think it would be best if you heard the story from me, since Clary seems to be a little incoherent." A silky voice said.

I froze, my muscles locking down as if to absorb impact.

"But you weren't there to begin with Jace." Alaric stated.

"No, but I can tell you what happened up to a certain extent at least." _He_ said.

"I suppose it will be a good idea to understand why Clary seems to think your evil." Alaric agreed slowly, nodding his head.

I shrunk back into the pillows, wanting to be anywhere else but here. With him. Isabelle must have been anticipating my reaction, as she locked her arms around me shoulders and held me firmly.

No, please let this be a dream. He can't be here. He just cannot be here!

He stepped out from what appeared to be from behind my bed- this only made me more scared. What the hell was he doing hiding behind my bed?- and the light caught his blonde silky hair.

He stepped close to my bed, looking down at me.

A scream escaped my lips.

Isabelle clutched me to her chest as she said, "I don't think this is a good idea." From her tone, I go the distinct impression that she didn't like this any more than I did.

I struggled to free myself from her grip. I wanted to sprint to the end of the room and out the door away from him.

Away from this knew evil Jace.

I was faintly aware of something sharp digging into my arm and then nothing…

…. Apart from my reality nightmares.

Chapter end!

**I'm really sorry this chapter took so long. I had to seek advice on how to work something out on uploading a document. The thing said I had reached the 15-document limit etc so I didn't know what to do. **

**Thankfully BlondeHairBlueEyes14 was there to help :)**

**Please review and remember…No flames!**

**Xxx**


End file.
